Usuario discusión:Mateo101010
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Digimon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Venommyotismon. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Joacoz (Discusión) 00:32 20 may 2010 Hola Quería informarte que no hace falta borrar un artículo porque el nombre este mal, solo aqui que crear una redirección en donde pone "Mover" lo que voy a hacer ahora, por cierto si ves algun fallo no puedes inventar dos nuevas categorías como las que añadiste, solo te informo si tienes alguna duda en mis discusión. Oliver0796 23:11 22 may 2010 (UTC) Vale Entonces dile a Joacoz que tiene que borrar uno, el que tiene el nombre mal, y muchisimas gracias me costo llegar a ser adminitrador, aunque me lo dieron de improviso, ni siquiera lo había pedido, lo pidió el burocrata, y ademas tengo cargos de reversor en varias wikias como esta xd, si necesitas ayuda puedes hablar conmigo. Oliver0796 23:23 22 may 2010 (UTC) Te digo... Si superas las 100 ediciones pedire que te den el cargo de reversor, y yo mismo me encargare de explicarte lo que debes hacer (es muy facil), y el siguiente sería administrador, pero para eso necesitas más conocimientos sobre wikia que iras aprendiendo con el tiempo. yo me llevo bien con los helpers (quienes dan los cargos a todos los usuarios) y gracias a mi Joacoz es administrador, ya sabes 100 ediciones. Oliver0796 23:26 22 may 2010 (UTC) Por cierto de donde eres?, por la franja horaria. Oliver0796 23:37 22 may 2010 (UTC) Exacto puedes llamarlo ediciones o contribuciones, y si tu tambien me caes bien jaja. Oliver0796 23:43 22 may 2010 (UTC) gracias! Me aces acordar a mi cuando empeze jeje pero no importa mira te digo que a esas paginas las reinventare despues de ocuparme con el listado de los gifs de digimon asi que cualquier cosa mas solo dime.Si tienes algun problema comunicamelo parece como si te conociera de pequeño! ademas me ha pasado solo con otro usuario y nada mas.Bueno eso es todo.Te saluda Tardrraise 18:31 23 may 2010 (UTC) claro! Te pafreces un mucho a mi y ademas te contare el secreto es que yo edite y lo reverti.Te enseño como ya que este truco funciona aunque no seas revertidor.Bueno es asi tu te fijas el historial de las ediciones y despues si bandalixzaron pon la edicion de abajo a la que vandalizaron entonces te va a `poner la fecha presionas ahi y ves que esta como antes pero todavia no quedo ya que a esa pagina le das editar y pones directamente grabar la pagina despues de grabada veras que ya esta como antes limpia y fresca jeje Xd bueno ese es el truco ademas eres el unico que sabe a este truco junto cponmigo.Ademas te pregunto cuantos años tienes,yo no te miento ya que tengo 12 .Tardrraise 18:51 23 may 2010 (UTC) Grax Pero no le digas a nadie xq el de phoenixmon es de mi ermano jeje Tardrraise 19:14 23 may 2010 (UTC) emm bn mi ermano tiene 16 y en verdad mi mejor amigo de diimon wiki es pikachu 1993 nos llevamos muy bien pero despues siguen tu oliver y bandicoot.Tardrraise 19:29 23 may 2010 (UTC) Soy de argentina.Vivo en la ciudad de Bahia Blanca en Buenos Aires.Tardrraise 19:39 23 may 2010 (UTC) que te parece? Me gustaría que opinases sobre mi blog, si quieres claro xd.... aqui te dejo el link User_blog: Oliver0796 19:48 23 may 2010 (UTC) menos mal te acordaste si no no te contestaba jaj. Debe ser lindo por alla en chile.TeNES ermanos o ermanas?Tardrraise 19:55 23 may 2010 (UTC) aaaa ok.Bueno me tengo que ir vuelvo en 20 min me llaman para hacer recados.Tardrraise 20:03 23 may 2010 (UTC) Me das permiso Quiero hacerle unas mejoras a tu pagina de usuario, si me das tu permiso claro, tu decides, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Oliver0796 20:18 23 may 2010 (UTC) Pues ahora por listo te vandalizo tu pagina de usuario jajaja. PD: Es broma, haber si te gusta como queda, si no te gusta lo borras. Oliver0796 20:23 23 may 2010 (UTC) QUEDO BIEN???? Oliver0796 20:25 23 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno si quieres, pero ese es el color que tienen todos los usuarios, y no te olvides de añadir tu imagen, si no sabes me dices que imagen quieres poner y la pongo yo. Oliver0796 20:59 23 may 2010 (UTC) te kedo muuuuuuy mal el usuario pero no importa solo arrelalo ademas es a tu desicion jeje Tardrraise 21:17 23 may 2010 (UTC) Vale Puedo buscar una, pero quieres que aparezca tambien Patamon. Oliver0796 21:42 23 may 2010 (UTC) Esto es lo único que encontre: thumb|left Y si ya superaste las 100 ediciones, tardare unos dias pero estas dispuesto a ser revertidor de la wikia? Oliver0796 21:59 23 may 2010 (UTC) Que tal Mateo Tu Usuario Quedo bien Bisita el mio nos Vemos Ariel Garrido 01:09 24 may 2010 (UTC) gracias no me habia acordado de ese gif jeje Tardrraise 01:35 24 may 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Sabes añadir categorías? Oliver0796 21:27 24 may 2010 (UTC) Pues si es necesario, Joacoz estuvo creando muchos gifs, y ahora yo que me encargo de la categorización de la wikia, tengo que añadirles la categoría:Gifs, me gustaría contar con tu ayuda, porque estos días no podre editar mucho hasta el viernes. Oliver0796 21:32 24 may 2010 (UTC) mateo! Te tengo grandes noticias:1 encontre mas gifs de digimon y 2 voy para chile!! creo que es cerca de donde vives ya que como yo kjuego en un torneo de la serie llamada bakugan y represento a la argentina con otro chico mas asi que si me ago un tiempo quiza pueda conocerte!! Solo dame tu dirección y me fijare si te puedo visitar pero = es muy poco probable...Tardrraise 23:36 24 may 2010 (UTC) gracias por decirmelo.Tardrraise 23:46 24 may 2010 (UTC) te digo todos los gifs de la letrea a ya estan categorizados Tardrraise 00:13 25 may 2010 (UTC) y que haras ahora? digo en las ediciones.Tardrraise 00:52 25 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya hable con joacoz para que te haga reversor, pero aun no me ha contestado, por cierto superarse las 500 ediciones muy rapido eh!, por cierto vi que no sabes una cosa, cuando le dijiste a joacoz que aparte de él yo soy tu amigo, pusiste Oliver0796 y para que el enlace salga bien debes ponerlo así Usuario seguido de : y el nombre del usuario. Usuario:Mateo101010 por ejemplo. Oliver0796 16:11 28 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Gracias a Joacoz y a mi, hemos convencido a el usuario Bola, uno de los Helpers de wikia, y tengo el honor de decirte que ya eres el segundo reversor de la wikia, felicidades, en cuanto veas este mensaje me lo dices para explicarte lo que puedes hacer (es sencillo) a y dale las gracias a Joacoz. Oliver0796 20:05 28 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno Cuando estes conectado dejame un mensaje en mi discusión y te explico lo que tendrías que hacer como reversor en caso de vandalismo en la wikia. Oliver0796 14:29 29 may 2010 (UTC) Te explico Ahora que eres reversor, puedes arreglar articulos que hayan sido vandalizados. Por ejemplo el articulo Patamon, imagina que lo edita un usuario no registrado y borra toda la información, dejando solo insultos o boberias, entonces en la parte superior del articulo donde te sale Editar Historial Mover Seguir, entras en el historial, y en la ultima edicion echa, te sale revertir, y ya esta, si no entendiste, me lo dices y te lo vuelvo a explicar. Oliver0796 10:19 31 may 2010 (UTC) Tienes que mirarlo en el historial, donde aparece esto: Selección de diferencias: marca los selectores de las versiones a comparar y pulsa enter o el botón de abajo. Leyenda: (act) = diferencias con la versión actual, (prev) = diferencias con la versión previa, M = edición menor *(act) (prev) 03:19 27 may 2010 Ariel Garrido (Discusión | contribuciones) (3.990 bytes) (Añadiendo categorías) (Revertir '''| deshacer) *(act) (prev) 03:11 27 may 2010 Ariel Garrido (Discusión | contribuciones) (3.954 bytes) (Añadiendo categorías) (deshacer) *(act) (prev) 03:11 27 may 2010 Ariel Garrido (Discusión | contribuciones) (3.918 bytes) (→ataques) (deshacer) Ves que en la última te da la opción a revertir, como dice hay arriba. Oliver0796 10:21 31 may 2010 (UTC) es una mascota! no creo que interese.. quiza s epueda poner en sus personajes aunque ya estan asi que crep que no pero que bueno que hallas mejorado en tus ediciones! asi llegaras muy lejos!Tardrraise 21:44 31 may 2010 (UTC) Opina Es importante, sobre todo para nosotros que somos los reversores de la wikia, aqui te dejo el link de mi ultimo blog: Seguridad de la wikia. Oliver0796 20:25 2 jun 2010 (UTC) hola mateo te pido por favor que entraste que hagas la encuesta que puse en mi blog eres de los mejores en la wiki y quiero saber si puedes saber lo de la encuesta!Tardrraise 03:24 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Problema Mira este blog Administrador 2 Administrador es muy importante y no olvides opinar. Un saludo Oliver0796 20:18 9 jun 2010 (UTC) La verdad es que si, ahora joacoz supongo que estara meses sin editar, pero en mi blog di un nombre de usuario que creas que sirva como administrador, como danke7 Oliver0796 23:16 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Portada Oye dime como que portada que has visto te ah gustado, para adaptarla a la wiki. Amenos que quieran que haga la Portada estilo Dragon Ball que es la que yo hize solo.--140px|link=User:Danke7 01:07 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Nuevo administrador Creo que ya lo sabes pero Danke7 es administrador aqui. PD: Quedo muy chula tu pagina de usuario Oliver0796 20:49 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:HOLa es verdad blackomnimon x no existe quise poner blackomnimon pero por un lapsus puse la x de todas formas gracias por el aviso tendre mas cuidado a la hora de escribir xD Thekidfran01 10:28 30 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Para serte sincero yo estoy aquí como administrador para atender cosas de mantenimiento y mantener esta wiki limpia de vandalismo. En cuanto a seguir la serie Digimon hace mucho que no la he visto. Lo siento si no he sido de ayuda pero informame de cualquier problema.--140px|link=User:Danke7 00:41 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento pero es la primera que oigo un titulo asi pero me parese que es un manga Ariel Garrido 21:50 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Mateo. Sobre lo que me preguntaste de Digimon Hero Digital, no, no sé nada. Lo siento. Re:Digimon hero digital perdona yo tampoco se nada mateo del digimon hero digital aparte no soy de leer mangas pero si veo algo por ay te informare Archivo:Firma_redoryushu.gif 22:59 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Te interesa Te interesa el puesto de administrador?? Estoy un poco atareado y pues ya no podré editar mucho en la wiki así que te interesa? Ya arregle asuntos con ReD Oryushu, y será tu compañero en administración si aceptas.--140px|link=User:Danke7 22:20 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Ahora somos un equipo es un honor estar en este puesto nuevo que nos toco me gusta que seas mi compañero espero aprender mucho de ti AtteArchivo:Firma_redoryushu.gif 20:41 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Si tengo pero como puedo hacer para pasartelo como un mensaje privado o algo asi Si te encotre te deje una solicitud de amistad en el facebook hecho ya corregi creo que todo lo que haviamos hablado de digimon hd Pagina repetida: Takuya Hola, ya me he enterado de que eres uno de los nuevos admin, enhorabuena. Al lío: la página de Takuya está repetida 5 veces: Takuya, Kambara Takuya, Takuya kambara, Takuya Kanbara y Takuya Kanbara:. Algo habría que hacer con esto. Si me necesitas para algo, estoy a tu disposicion.--Felikis-Reclamaciones 20:26 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Mas paginas de personajes repetidas Hola, buenas. Ha pasado lo mismo con Davis. Existen Davis, Davis Motomiya y DAVIS DIGIMON 02. Habría que dejar Davis Motomiya, es decir, nombre y apellido, como hiciste con Takuya. Estoy retitulado las páginas de los personajes para que se ajusten a esa norma. Con TK pasa lo mismo: '''T. K. y T.K. Ahí ya no se que nombre ponerle, pero la que está mejor redactada es la primera. Y creo que esas son todas las paginas de personaje repetidas. Si se me precisa, dimelo--Felikis-Reclamaciones 12:05 30 jul 2010 (UTC) volviste,menos mal,ahora te comunico que volvi a la wiki.Te saluda Archivo:Joacoz.gifJoaco 00:20 4 ago 2010 (UTC) aaa ok.Si te diste cuenta cambie mi firma! esta mejor que antes y ademas estoy aportando a la wiki mas de lo normal Archivo:Joacoz.gifJoaco 00:56 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Te queria preguntar si vas a estar presente en estos ultimos dias o si vas a estar ocupado.DemonTardrraise 23:04 15 ago 2010 (UTC) nada,preguntabaDemonTardrraise 23:23 15 ago 2010 (UTC) .. Tipico de un Chileno insultar sin razon.Para que sepas primero l borre por bandalismon,pero antes habias borrado el de el listado de personajes.Antes de todo,no me tengo que disculpar,deberias hacerlo vos ya que venis despues de mucho tiempo para insultarma,lo cual es completamente ilogico e incompatible para un administrador.Y antes de decir estupideces iba a rehacer la pagina de davis en la del listado de personajes con la informacionque guarde del que borre asi que por favor dejate de pavadas.DemonTardrraise 22:43 31 ago 2010 (UTC) ni siquiera tenes lo necesario perdon si ofende pero no sabe somo revertir una pagina que se borro1 eso si que es ilogico,si no sabes eso entonces me parece que tu puesto de administrador si que es un fiasco.DemonTardrraise 22:45 31 ago 2010 (UTC) bien no se lo que tenes en la cabeza pero me parece que sos un gallina cobarde,te vas solo xq no vas al ritmo normal de la wiki y porque yo te digo la verdad,eso si que es de gente que no se aguanta la verdad,ademas no creo que te merezcas el lugar de administrador,asi que de ahora en mas me vere obligado tratarte como usuario normal y quitarte elpuesto de aDMINISTRADOR.y SI TE RETIRAS WENO..MEJOR PARA LA WIKI,DE TU PARTE CLARO COMO DECIS QUE ESTA "DESORGANIZADA",PERO TE PASA POR LENTO.ok espero te vaya bien y que no trates mal a la wiki que vallas a editar...como iciste con esta.DemonTardrraise 22:51 31 ago 2010 (UTC) no no... i deja con lo de idiota. me parece que te tengo que explicar bien,te digo que no sabes volver a dejar la apgina como estaba despues de que la borraran,si alguien la borra,un administrador la vuelve a dejar como estaba antes Hola ´´´´ Hola ´´´´ vINISTE!! En serio me quiero disculpar,como compañeros tenermos que tratarnos bien,y estuve mal asi q pido que me perdones,y te quiero pedir q mires la pagina de davis motomiya en el listado de personajes,esta completiiiisimo.Vas a ver q no menti.Demon Tardrraise 23:35 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Pregunto,seguis cabreado si o no' digo no m,e contestaste,ni ahora seguis contestandomem,y como prueba viste que puse toda la informacion en la apgina de davis,asi que si seguis enojado,no tengo problema en hablarlo,pero sin insultos,en seri,te lo digo sinceramente,no uquiero pelearme con ningun compañero d ela wiki,Bueno,espero comprendas. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:12 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Cuanto tiempo no¿? oye opina en mi blog:Premio_a_el_mejor_usuario . Saludoss Oliver0796 21:15 3 oct 2010 (UTC) mateo T-T te extrañe espero que te quedes para siempre 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 21:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC)